paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie The Therapy Pup
Jessica is a Therapy Service/Health Pup Jessie belongs to Vampwolfie on Deviantart and all writings, photos or anything else that are below are edited or created by her unless stated otherwise. Personality Jessie is a kind and caring pup but doesn't mind getting down and dirty. In other words, she's a tomboy with sass. She almost never forgets about the past-mainly the important ones and can be instantly triggered by bossiness, cruelness or other negative things. But overall, Jessie is a free hyper soul, loving to almost anyone and anything. As she gets older, Jessie's mood begins to change into a more aggressive and protective setting. She is often seen around Marshall and teasing Rocky about how he adores Tundra. But once her puppies are birthed, she is the same fun-loving pup she has always been from before. 'Bio(SO FAR)' First Chapter of my book about her beginning: I wagged my tail, looking up at my owner, Jezebel as we entered the room of a sick patient. "Jessie, do your thing." The leash was released from me and I leapt onto the hospital bed, nuzzling the patient. Barking as the wrinkled hand patted my head, I smiled. "Everything's gonna be alright, when Jessie's here there's nothing to fear!" And at that moment, the very ground shook, containers fell and shattered, glass and metal crashed everywhere. A 7.5 earthquake was now in session, and all I could hear was the loud bangs, booms and crashes. '' And when it stopped all I could see was a wave of fog and a scream...a human scream...a familiar human girl's scream...Jezebel's scream! "Gas mask!" I barked, as a dog gas mask was placed on my muzzle. I padded towards the scent of my owner, catching a glimpse of Jezebel knocked out on the floor. There was a wire pulling her legs up, scratches and bruises on her waist down. But before I could even whimper, the ground collapsed from underneath me. I landed on the room beneath me, my bones cracking before everything went silent. '' It was a normal workday at The Adventure Bay Hospital when a 7.5 earthquake rang out. Many buildings collapsed including the hospital-therapy pup Jessie was in a room with a patient and her owner everything crashed from nowhere. The poor pup got stuck in between a ditch before falling into another room, severely breaking some bones. ' ' ' Appearance Jessie is a peach Labrador Retriever, with slightly fluffy auburn ears and paws-along with the tip of her tail. She has a white belly and amber eyes, at all times she wears a black collar with a reddish-pink rim and her Puptag hanging from it. Her Puptag is a white background with a red health sign. In uniform, besides wearing this she has a reddish-pink suit with a black handle for the disabled or injured to use. And on both sides, she has a health pack. Besides that, she rarely wears her nurse hat and on special occasions, she has a red top with white and pink markings. And a pink skirt to accompany it, on her skirt are colorful, decorated badges of health organizations. But she also wears other clothes, like the sort too. ' ' ' Trivia Catchphrases: * "Your therapist has a wagging tail!" ' * "Everything's gonna be alright, when Jessie's here there's nothing to fear!" * "Every dog's a therapy/guide dog!" * "You'll never be alone because I'll always be with you." * "Happiness is a warm puppy!" * (With Marshall) "Jessie and Marshall are fired up!" *blushes at one another* * (With Rubble) "Rubble and Jessie are on the double!" *howls after* * (With Chase) "Jessie and Chase are on the case!" *nods silently to each other*' Pup Pack Tools: * First Aid Kit * Cane and Walker * Wrap(For broken bones, fractures, sprains, etc) * Medicine, Pills * Nice amount of food, water, tea bags, etc ' '''''Vehicle * With a bark, it can easily change to a mini version of an emergency truck ''' * Although can only turn into one thing, it has DOUBLE the protection of a regular mobile * Jessie calls it her Mini Van * Lights are x2 brighter than regular lights * Red dome can switch to an extremely powerful flashing, also an alarm * When backdoor opens, there's a platform and a stretcher for the patient, along with extra medicine and breathing tools for them * The correct name for it is Ambumobile ''' Fears: * Ever since she was a pup, she was deeply afraid of fog, loud noises, earthquakes, irregular shaking and long-term blindness * She's afraid of heights and not being able to cure someone, this makes her very emotional * Deep down, Jessie is also scared of not succeeding in a task. After she supposedly lost her owner, Jezebel, her parents(also therapy dogs) and her hospital friends, not being called a 'good pup' she takes in to the maximum. Friends: * Jessie has a deep, friendship with Marshall. She often plays and spends time with him a little more than the other pups, obviously having a slight crush for him. But she still doesn't see him any less as another best friend. * Jessie's looks up to Rubble as sort of a father. He was the one who cleared the "rubble" from the hospital, saving her life. Rubble also helped search for some of Jessie's friends, allowing her to have fatherly emotions for him. * Chase and Jessie are equal frenemies, although Jessie despises his bossiness and over protectiveness, she respects him as a dedicated and longer member of the Patrol. Chase is not very fond her immatureness and overconfidence but as a Paw Patrol Member, it'll do. * Rocky has a slight crush for Jessie as pups, but Jessie just wasn't fond of him enough to like him. Although sharing some romantic sides with him, she soon became his best platonic friend when Tundra came over and stole his heart. * Zuma and Jessie are decent friends, they began to bond when Jessie was transformed into a Merpup, Zuma taught her how to swim. Having a otter-like tail and swimming abilities she can completely relate to Zuma and swimming. * Jessie is best friends with Skye-besides Zumi, Teacup and Moomoo-Skye and Jessie are long best friends. In Pups Learn How To Fly, Jessie backs out on the flying part of "Learning How To Fly". Still accepting Skye's help, she vows to never fly again-unless it's completely necessary. * Ryder and Jessie have the same relationship just like any of the other pups. She helps him with anything, honored to serve for such a team. * Jessie is temporarily frienemies with Everest. Everest is absolutely cool with Jessie but the Lab gets a teeny weeny bit jealous when Everest attempts to flirt with Marshall. But that doesn't mean Jessie doubts her any less as a member of the team! * Jessie's girl best friends are Zumi, Teacup and Moomoo-although two are not members of the Patrol, they all almost never separate from each other. * Jessie's boy best friends are Tyler, Kevin and Max. * IF YOU WANT TO ROLEPLAY WITH ME, COMMENT ON Message_Wall:XxVampwolfiexX AND I WILL RESPOND IN LESS THAN A WEEK IF I WISH TO ROLEPLAY WITH YOU. NOTE THAT ALL ROLEPLAYS BETWEEN YOUR CHARACTER(S) ARE ADDED ON THE "FRIENDS LIST" THANK YOU. :3 Known Family * Nick~ Father(DECEASED) * Nicole~ Mother * Marshall~ Boyfriend(FUTURE MATE) * Nick Jr.~ Brother * Mary~ Sister In Law * Hobbies * Treating patients * Helping/Curing * Giving presents * Hanging out with her bffs * Playing rope at the park * Spending time with Marshall * Being a part of the PAW Patrol! Random * After watching half of "Pups Save A Mer-Pup" and Pups Fall Festival, I soon came addicted and Jessie was born. * Jessie's crush and mate was quickly decided to be Marshall, although if Skye didn't exist, it would be JessxChase and for emergencies, SkyexJessie IDC ;.; * Jessie's design was based off a Lab pic from Google. Although a Golden would have worked best. * Jessie's sister was gonna be Skye but I saved that for someone else -.o LE WINK * Born in late September Stories She Appears In/Mentioned In Pups Learn How To Fly Songs/Crossovers Chase and Jessie are Loathing Voices Young Jessie: Amandla Stenberg~ Voice Of Rue From The Hunger Games Older Jessie: Jennifer Lawrence~ Voice Of Katniss From The Hunger Games Le Gallery Jessica.jpg Loathing.png|In the song(when you click) Chase and Jessie sing to eachother when they become temporary roompups in PupCollege and express their feelings for each other. #CRACKSHIP|link=http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_and_Jessie_are_Loathing Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Therapy Dog Category:Fanon Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Female Pup Category:Labrador